


Swimming Lessons

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Dagur leaps in after Tuffnut as the twin almost drowns. Together they try to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For simplicities sake. Dagur never married Mala in this cause I didnt want to explain that. Also thanks for requesting this: maedarakat. 
> 
> Enjoyed writing it!

Dagur didn't even hesitate before diving down under the water. His hands desperately reaching for the one twin as the other seemed to just sink. Grasping onto his tunic he flipped under water before kicking upwards. Carrying the other easily up as he broke the surface. 

Immediately he started treading water as he lifted the boy up more clearly. A wave knocking them both back, kicking Dagur back underwater but he managed to keep Tuff steady. He was coughing, which was a good sign, however the heavy rainfall and the crack of thunder was not. 

Attempting to let the other go so he could look around. He was startled when the other immediately started to sink again. Diving down and lifting him back up. This time Tuff held onto him desperately. His fear almost forcing them both underwater. 

"Whoa whoa stop! Are you trying to drown us both?" Dagur demanded. Managing to right himself but it was difficult to stay afloat. 

"Wh-where are w- wheres Ruff?" Tuffs voice called. A permanent shiver to it as the other adjusted his hold on Dagur. Not letting go but apparently looking around, grip tightening when another wave hit. Dagur just ignored him though as he refocused on the sky trying to spot his dragon. Or really anyone. 

He had saw Tuff get knocked off of his dragon and didn't even hesitate to jump off Sleuther. Diving down to save the other. Now however he kind of regretted that decision. "You need to help me tread-" A wave once more pushed them both underwater. Interrupting his words as he had to fight once more to get back to the surface. His limbs already protesting the effort. Especially since the twin still wouldn't let him go. 

Once he was floating again though he tried to push Tuff away from him. Only to freeze when he heard an actual scream from him. "Are you hurt?" He asked, huffing as Tuff rewrapped himself around him. 

"I..." Tuff started, but another wave pushed them under. Again when they resurfaced however Tuff continued. Or rather, announced it pitifully. 

"I don't know how to swim!" He admitted. Fear prevalent in his voice as the grip the other had on him almost got suffocating. Dagur however cursed his luck, even as he shifted over so he could face the other more carefully. 

"Boynut!" He demanded. But the other was panicking, something he never thought he'd see on one of Hiccups riders. Without really thinking he reached out before slapping the other in the face. 

The effect of it enough to snap him out of it. Just in time for another wave to hit them. Slamming Tuff into Dagur as they sunk underwater. Tuffs hands snaked around Dagurs waist even as the other kicked up. Breaking the surface again, and helping lift up Tuff more. 

He couldn't keep doing this however. Already his muscles were screaming from exhaustion and the waves seemed to only get more frequent. "Boynut.. boy- Tuff. Tuffnut!" Dagur said dropping the nickname cause he needed the hooligan to listen to him. 

Scared blue eyes focused on him, accented by a flash of lightning that lit up his face. He had his attention however, "Pretend you are running." Dagur explained. Bumping the others legs purposely with his knees to emphasis this. Thankfully Tuff started to mimic it even though his movements came less naturally. 

"I tend not to run if I can avoid it." He said shakily. An attempt at humour but it fell flat at the seriousness of the situation. 

"When another wave comes towards us. We have to dive down, get under the wave so it isn't moving us. Dive and then give a kick upwards." Dagur repeated. Although the earlier terror was returning as Tuff shook his head. "I- I can-"

"DIVE!" Dagur interrupted. Grabbing the other and pulling him down under the next wave. The current moved them a little but not as much as being hit directly. Letting himself float to find his bearings. Dagur then kicked upwards. Breaking the surface. 

A moment later, the hooligan followed. Gasping and sputtering but still there. "Good job." Dagur gasped before cupping his hands across his mouth and screaming as loud as he could for help. Praying to the gods they were heard. 

Tuff joining in, both screaming until they had to dive again due to another large unavoidable wave. Kicking up was harder this time but Dagur ignored the burn in his muscles, as he once again treaded the water. 

Diving down again however he could barely stay afloat this time. Letting Tuff call for help as he just focused on staying afloat. 

Dive. 

When he resurfaced this time Tuff was next to him. "Dagur what if they don't find us." Tuff said, or at least something similar. Dagur could hardly focus on the words. He knew however that the younger needed reassurance. 

"Just keep yelling." 

Dive. 

A few more desperate screams. But it was clear even Tuff couldn't hold out. The boy favoring his one arm that Dagur noticed was bleeding, despite Tuff insisting he wasn't hurt earlier. 

Dive. 

Neither called this time. Both panting as they treaded water. Leaning against each other as if the other could offer support. In a way it did help. Knowing they weren't alone. Tuff was warm and even now as Dagur glanced at him, terrified and exhausted. He found a tinge of attraction. 

The twin was amazing in his own way. He even thought that when he was younger. After he found out that 'Buffnut' was really one of Hiccups spies. If the fates had been different, Tuff would have made a great berserker. And maybe if Dagur wasn't so focused on his unhealthy crush on Hiccup he would have went for more available options. 

Namely the blonde next to him. 

"I don't think I will be able to make it back up." Tuffs voice rang. Dagur hyperfocusing on the other. Even as the implications of his words hit him. 

Dagur sighed at that. Time seeming to slow down in these final moments. "You won't be alone." Dagur promised. 

"I'm sorry... it shouldn't have..." Tuff started before being knocked back by a wave. Dagur following him as they were blown away. Grabbing the others hands he just shook his head. As they both treaded water together. A whimper sounded from Tuff as he shot forward wrapping his arms around Dagur. 

Closing his eyes, Dagur held him close as he finally gave in. 

Sink. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"...his is the song The Storm King sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings." Heather's soft voice echoed as Dagur slowly started to awaken. Green eyes found his sisters form. The girl looking outside, as she hummed the familiar lullaby. 

"Our mother used to sing that." Dagur croaked. The minute his voice was heard, Heather gasped before turning towards him. 

"Your alive!" She cried, pulling him into a rather rare hug. Dagur returning the embrace after a moment. Pulling back Heather actually smiled at him. Which was a rare feat on it's own. Dagur was about to comment on that when he suddenly remembered. 

"Boynut! Is h-" 

"Tuffs fine, Dagur. Hes actually been asking for you." She explained. 

No sooner did she say that however when the sound of the hut door opened and practically all the occupants of the edge walked in. "Thought I heard your voice." Hiccup even said. Nodding at Dagur, as the others ran up to welcome him back. 

Dagur smiled at them all but he was really looking for one. Seeing the familiar blue eyes, he relaxed as Tuff walked up. "Hey, can you uh.. give us a moment?" Dagur asked suddenly. 

"A moment? For wh-" Snotlout started but Astrid kicked him. Looking between Dagur and Tuff before nodding. Her gaze meeting Hiccups as they nodded. 

"Yeah come on let's give him some space guys. When your ready Dagur we were just about to eat." Hiccup explained. Dagur nodded but didn't say anything as they started to leave. Even Heather left giving him some space with the twin. Tuffnut. The one he had almost died next to. 

"Glad to see yo-"

"Thank you." Tuff interrupted. Before Dagur could even start. Taken by surprise Dagur just tilted his head. 

"For what?" 

"For saving me... when I almost..." Tuff looked down at that. It was then Dagur noticed he was shaking. Clearly he wasn't exactly over his brush with Valhalla. Even if he was pretending he was. 

"I wouldn't leave you to die." Dagur responded, sitting up and reaching for the other. Tuff didn't push him away as he pulled the lanky boy onto his lap. Tuff accepting the embrace as he leaned against the others chest. Face burrowing into the others neck. 

"Can.. what happened stay between us?" Tuff questioned. Dagur knew immediately what Tuff meant. No viking liked to show weakness and Tuff had been terrified. However he had also been brave. Something Dagur had a feeling the other didn't realize. 

"I won't tell a soul." Dagur assured. He could feel the relief that caused the boy. As Tuff finally pulled away, looking down at Dagur as he bit his lip. Something Dagur found oddly endearing. It was too soon for him to pursue though but smiling he pulled the other into one of his famous Dagur hugs as he kicked off of the bed. 

Pulling them both up so they were standing. "Come on boynut. Time to eat!" Dagur laughed. Turning and leading the way out of the hut. Missing the way Tuffs face reddened and his ears turned pink. Till finally the twin raced after him. Passing him with a grin and an announced, "Race you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual swimming lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel no one asked for but I did regardless. May just edit more into this whenever I feel in the mood for Tuffgur.

Ruffnut watched as Dagur and her brother slowly started to head towards the water. Surprised her brother accepted Dagur offering him swimming lessons. Especially so soon after he had almost drowned only three nights before. 

Ruff remembered the stabbing pain in her heart when Hiccup resurfaced with Tuffnut in Toothless's claws. Her brother too still and eyes closed. The sudden fear of believing he was dead was hardly rectified when upon the land they managed to revive him, only for him to pass out again. Ruffnut had stayed with him all night till he finally had awoken, shaken and scared, but relieved when his eyes had fallen upon her. Ruffnut had almost completely forgotten that Dagur had almost died too, till Tuff had asked about him. 

He was only awake an hour till the Beserker had also awoken. Then things had just gone back to normal like he hadn't almost died. Ruff knew the fear of drowning, having been too close to herself. She would never wish that upon someone, especially her brother. 

"You okay?" A voice called. Interrupting Ruff's thoughts, as she turned, spotting Heather climbing up the Cliff next to her. Ruffnut still didn't really trust her so she just shrugged, putting on a mask as she gave the girl a small smirk. 

"Oh, I'm just peachy." She lied looking away and back down at the beach. Watching her brother flinch as the water splashed up against him. Her body tensing as she almost leaped down there to help. However, Dagur was immediately there to calm him, which gave Ruff some kind of relief. 

"Dagur wouldn't hurt Tuff you know that." Heather interrupted having followed her gaze. 

"It's not that. It's just..." Ruff bit her lip, both unsure what to say or even if she wanted to say it to Heather. She didn't want her to think that she didn't trust them. Heather's expression was earnest and open though, promising no judgement. Perhaps this is the reason Ruff continued.

"I almost lost him." She whispered, looking back down at the water. Smiling softly as she saw his familiar grin being directed at Dagur. Right before he splashed the other boy with a well-timed swoosh of his arm.

"I was helpless to catch him after he was hit. And even when we did find him. He wasn't breathing. When Hiccup surfaced with him. I thought he was dead. Even now I'm not sure if..." she cut off. Flinching as Heather leaned forward and rested her hand against hers.

"He's alive, Ruff. We got him out in time. Both of them." She said following Ruffnuts gaze to the boys below. "I haven't been a sister for half as long as you... but I understand the fear. The terror of losing them. Having to double-check to make sure. Needing to keep an eye on them." She added cheekily. Considering where the two girls were. Ruff chuckled at that although looked surprisingly solemn as she responded.

"My brother has always been the most important thing to me. Couldn't bear the thought of living even one second without him." She admitted. Heather looked down at this before reaching over slowly and pulling Ruff into a hug.

"Think you need to get your mind off of it. Fear like this... the unknown. It eats at you. What do you say... you and I have some... girl time?" Heather offered, pulling back from the hug. Ruff just giving her a bewildered look.

"Oh, so I'm invited this time?" She said, surprisingly harsh before she seemed to soften. As if regretting her words. She didn't apologize though. "Sure, I'll follow your lead." She offered. Giving one last glance at her brother before giving her full attention to Heather.

Heather decided not to comment about it as she just smiled warmly. "I know the best spot..." she started before leading Ruff away.

\--------

It felt like hours before Dagur dragged himself out of the water. Still laughing at the flushed and shaking form of Tuff. Who was giving him a halfhearted glare, "It was a sea snake." Tuff declared. Oh yes, sea snake, or seaweed. Regardless, the slimy thing had touched the twin's leg and he had raced out of the water faster than a Terror that stole a chicken.

It was all so amusing but Dagur was too tired to argue it. "Good thing you got out quickly." He commented. Getting a nod from Tuff. Who clearly believed he agreed with him.

"There are only two things I don't mess within this world. My mom and sea snakes." He said crinkling his nose as he shivered looking out at the water again. "I can't believe I did that." He whispered, which sounded more to himself.

"You did well. Now you don't have to worry." Dagur commented leaning back in the sand. Closing his eyes as he just enjoyed the sun resting on his face.

"More like you don't have to worry. Mister, "Get up we're going swimming." Tuff commented elbowing the other before laying down next to him. Dagur just chuckled before laying down next to him, looking up at the clouds as he thought over his next words carefully. 

"Well, figured with how often we are near the water. Best if you learn how to properly swim." He said. He also knew that after dealing with something traumatic it was good to deal with things head-on, instead of hiding away. He didn't want Tuffnut to develop a phobia of water from this after all. 

"Guess that's a fair point. Kind of ingrained in my mind now though. Don't think I could forget, even if I wanted too." Tuff said before shaking his head and moving back up to a sitting position. "Not that it bothers me. Vikings almost die every day, it's an occupational hazard, as Hiccup likes to say. I imagine most died by drowning... its a common death." He said but shivered none the less. This caused Dagur to frown, he expected this type of deflecting from Snotlout, not the twin next to him. Who was always so self-assured. 

"Still a pretty shitty way to go." Dagur shot back, nudging Tuff who just nodded, oddly quiet. 

After a moment though, a familiar grin fell across his face as he got to his feet, "Anyway, thanks for the lessons. Oh, oh gods, never thought I would be thanking someone for lessons. Are you sure we didn't die? Is this some internal torment?" Tuff said getting more dramatic by the second which just made Dagur laugh. 

"If we died, I promise I'd tell you." He assured. 

"Well, if you are some infernal demon, here to trap me in a forever loop, where everything is backwards. Water burns, fire freezes, the sun is a moon and the moon is a piece of cheese." 

"What?" Dagur questioned, now completely confused by Tuffs train of thought. 

"I don't remember where I was going with that," Tuff admitted. "Although can we go to eat or sleep or something? No offence had enough water to last an eternity." He questioned. Like he needed to ask permission from Dagur. 

Dagur on his part was just watching Tuff with a warm smile on his face. Not answering or really saying anything causing Tuff to chuckle nervously. But against his better nature, the hooligan moved closer to the Beserker, bumping into his arm and giving him an answering smile. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. 

"Thought you had enough water?" Dagur shot back. 

Tuff just shrugged fixing his helmet and flicking off the last water droplets, "Oh, I have, but I'm willing to go wherever you take me." 

Dagur just smirked, "It's a date then?" he asked, trying to remain cool despite the way his ears rang and the world seemed to slow as he waited for the Tricksters response. 

"Y-yeah," came the response after a moment. Tuff quickly turning to leave, "Anyway um, better find my sister too. See you tomorrow, you uh, know where to find me." Tuff responded awkwardly before making it worse and literally running back up the hill. Dagur wasn't offended though, simply watching him run off with a smile on his face. 

He didn't know where his weakness came for Hooligan boys but he also knew for damn sure he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you liked it :p. After this oneshot I may make a book for these from now on.


End file.
